


[Fanmix] On the Road

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Bruno and Boots (Movies), Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: "This isn't the Hall, Bruno!" Boots shouts. "You're not putting a masking tape line down the middle of our floor! There're over a thousand miles between us on any given day and all I can do is watch you falling apart on twenty-four hour cable news and making everybody eat out of your hands!"A fanmix about being saved.





	[Fanmix] On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44958) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Many thanks to [Aurum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/) for starting this fanmix by giving me the last song on it, to rageprufrock for making me feel many emotions, and to a certain Boots actor's Instagram for helpfully providing the cover image.

[ ](http://whateverish.org/stuff/music/road-cover.jpg)

[Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-on-the-road/pl.u-yZyVWdrTGkZLJ) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/0IwyIO3uVafjSPndTqsDwe?si=mhOpMQmFTlmLGwmQZydWxg) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8ibst5OvM2gjm7yeirKdWYp)

Bruno can’t afford to spontaneously quit his job and run back to Boots anymore, so he just doesn’t pick up the phone, apologizes to Boots in his head, writes another post card.

01\. Jon Bryant - [I Saw You](http://www.songlyrics.com/jon-bryant/i-saw-you-lyrics/)

This is where it ends and this is where we part  
You asked me for a mile but only gave a yard  
  
I tried to pull you in, you pushed me to the wall  
Walked me to the edge and let me take the fall

02\. London Grammar - [Strong](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/londongrammar/strong.html)

03\. Adna - [Overthinking](https://genius.com/Adna-overthinking-annotated)

Many nights in my own head  
Wondering if I spend nearly as many in yours  
Every day  
Is the day after

That’s the other thing that makes this hard; it’d be easier, a little at least, to think that he was saving America for Boots, but Boots doesn’t live there and Bruno’s not going to call.

\---

“Every time you came you always went away, and I never got a good look at you.”

04\. Noah Gundersen - [First Defeat](https://genius.com/Noah-gundersen-first-defeat-lyrics)

05\. Olafur Arnalds - Near Light

06\. Nine Pound Shadow - [Tell Me Why](https://genius.com/Nine-pound-shadow-tell-me-why-lyrics)

So tell me why you left me here alone  
You know I'm sick of all the stories, now it's time to go  
And you think I understand you, but I don't  
And you don't know what this is like

“You were always leaving me.”

\---

It’s four in the morning Iowa time when Bruno totally loses it. Nobody else notices.

07\. Nils Frahm - The Whole Universe Wants to be Touched

08\. Kronos Quartet & Laurie Anderson - The Water Rises

09\. Oh Wonder - [Heart Hope](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ohwonder/hearthope.html)

They're building towers that are high enough to see the clouds  
Yet it don't bother me  
The elevators working overtime up and down  
Yet it don't bother me  
Cause I need something more than everything  
A higher self deep within

10\. Bruce Springsteen - [We Take Care of Our Own](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/brucespringsteen/wetakecareofourown.html)

They win Iowa.

\---

“Yeah well, it wasn’t much of a life.”

11\. Susanna and the Magical Orchestra - [Love Will Tear Us Apart](https://genius.com/Susanna-and-the-magical-orchestra-love-will-tear-us-apart-lyrics)

12\. Oh Wonder - [Without You](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/ohwonder/withoutyou.html)

13\. Calum Scott - [If Our Love is Wrong](https://genius.com/Calum-scott-if-our-love-is-wrong-lyrics)

Suffocating just to fit in  
What do I care what people say  
  
Cause I'm nobody's but yours

14\. Belle Mt - [Made to Find You](https://genius.com/Belle-mt-made-to-find-you-lyrics)

Every door slam  
Every wildfire  
Comes between us  
And fades in the black of the night  
And in the darkness  
I'll find where your heart is

“I’m not scared anymore.”

\---

Until then, Bruno has six more days to get used to this new skin. It’s lighter, more comfortable, and he feels like there’s more room at the ends of his fingers and toes, like he can stretch them longer, reach for things that are far away.

15\. Sleeping At Last - [Atlas: Heart](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sleepingatlast/heart.html)

I am short of breath, standing next to you  
I'll be the dangerous ledge, you be the parachute  
Blue and green below, is a masterpiece  
But you are beautiful, like I've never seen

16\. Sleeping At Last - [West](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sleepingatlast/west.html)

Time moves slow  
And half of your heart has yet to come home  
Every minute’s adding up  
And leaving a mark on us

17\. Helios - Sons of Light and Darkness

18\. Picture This - [Saviour](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/picturethis/saviour.html)

And did you ever look for me?  
Did you ever wanna run? Did you ever wanna just be free?  
  
Cause the world couldn't keep us apart  
And it didn't turn in our favour  
But you have a hold on my heart  
And I'm gonna be your saviour

When he wakes up next, it's dark and soft and all he hears is rain on their windowpanes and roof, and the sound of Boots' breathing, soft and reassuring in his ear.


End file.
